


the morning after

by cerseislannister



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Darvey - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, post 8x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerseislannister/pseuds/cerseislannister
Summary: A short drabble on the morning after 8x16. All the fluff.





	the morning after

**Author's Note:**

> WE MADE IT GUYS!! This is my short take on what the morning after may look like and even sappier than originally intended but I hope you enjoy. We deserve some fluff for a change. Also, my first time writing Donna/Harvey so all feedback will be appreciated.

She wakes up to a feeling of warmth. His chest rising and falling underneath her chin. His arm around her neck, keeping her close to his body. Their hands still intertwined. It feels different than what she’s used to.

When she was with Thomas, they never slept like this. Thomas was always behind her, hugging her body with only the slightest touch. They never faced each other, never watched each other sleep. It would’ve been too intimate. Too much and not enough at the same time. 

With Harvey, she rather likes the intimacy. Likes the feeling of his heartbeat against her smile and the fact that the first thing she sees when she opens her eyes is him. Mostly she just likes having his skin on hers. 

She lifts up her chin to look at him. What catches her by surprise are the brown eyes gazing back into hers with a dreamy expression. She bites her bottom lip in an attempt to suppress a giggle that escapes her lips anyway. His grin grows wider at that.

”Hey,” he whispers.  
”Hey.”

Everything about them had always felt so complex that the simple reality of it all is almost ironic. At this moment, they don’t need to hear big declarations of love from one another. There is an I love you behind every touch, word and look.

She had always thought that if this were to happen, they’d be yelling out their feelings. That the heat of the moment would be the only way for him to open up to her. The reality of it is the complete opposite. Somehow the amount of passion they have makes it all peaceful. 

They are going to talk, she’s sure of it, but for now, all she wants to do is lie in his arms for as long as possible before returning to the chaos of their lives. She knows he wants the same thing.

His fingers go to the back of her neck, bringing her closer. Their lips meet, and for a second, they stay still, smiling into the lazy kiss. She’s going to enjoy this being a part of her morning routine, she thinks, as she moves her body on top of his.


End file.
